


Domestic Moment

by BlueManta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Singh frowns at his dinner. Inspired on episode where Singh mentions that Rob wants them eating healthy. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domestic Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



> Singh frowns at his dinner. Inspired on episode where Singh mentions that Rob wants them eating healthy. :)


End file.
